


all of these for you, love

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: It's not just sex there's just a little bit at the end, Shower Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: They're in love.Everything's okay because they're in love.





	

_No words._

_She stares at the stairs, then at the person blocking her way._

_She wants to pass._

_He won’t let her._

Josh collapses into Tyler’s arms after the show.

They’re both hot and sweaty and disgusting, but neither care. They just cling to each other as if it's the last time they'll ever have contact. 

Tyler can see out of the corner of his eye Mark’s camera pointed at them. He doesn't really care, though. Practically the whole fanbase knows they're together, even if neither have really said anything. 

“You pulled off that drum battle without a hitch.” Tyler kisses the top of Josh's head. 

Josh smiles, leaning back a little from Tyler's chest to smile up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. It was perfect.”

They release each other as they turn to go to their dressing room. 

Black-painted hands find each other. 

In the dressing room, they strip off their clothes and step into the shower together, sitting down underneath the warm spray

Tyler washes off Josh's makeup first. A gentle washcloth swipes over his mouth, his neck, his hands. Black streaks wash away into the water. 

Josh takes the washcloth as Tyler sits his head on the others shoulder. Josh washes the paint off Tyler's neck and hands, listening to the gentle sighs of his boyfriend as his Blurryface runs down the drain. 

Josh lies down and Tyler climbs over him, naked bodies pressed close under the warm water. Josh reaches for the conditioner, opening the bottle and squirting some into his other palm

Tyler mumbles something that sounds like a protest when Josh’s fingers begin to work through his long hair. 

It's peaceful. 

Someone opens the door to the bathroom. “Lovebirds, you got an hour until we have to leave. Don't spend it all in the shower, actually get dressed and pack up your shit.”

“Okay.” Josh responds, and the door shuts. 

Josh helps Tyler sit up and wash the conditioner out of his hair. Tyler lazily kisses the flying saucer tattoo on Josh's neck, humming one of their own songs. 

“Come on, time to get up.” Josh reaches behind Tyler and turns off the shower

Tyler gets up and stumbles out of the shower, grabbing the largest towel and wrapping it around himself. He watches the mirror with tired eyes as Josh dries off his hair and puts it in a ponytail. 

He follows Josh out of the bathroom. “You do know you need to dry off.”

“Nah.” Josh wiggles into his boxers. “Come on, get dressed. We have forty-five minutes and Mark wants us to help pack up.”

Tyler watches Josh get dressed, tired eyes blinking slowly. 

Josh grabs clean clothes for Tyler and offers them to his boyfriend. “Dressed.”

“No.” Tyler murmurs. 

Josh detaches Tyler's hands from the towel around him and lets it fall to the floor. He helps Tyler into boxers, a tshirt, and sweatpants. Tyler cooperates, but his movements are slow. 

Josh runs his hands over Tyler's tattooed biceps and kisses him. “Can you help, or do you wanna stay here?”

“Here.” Tyler mumbles. 

“Crashing?”

Tyler nods. 

“Lets go out to the buses. The crew will understand.”

Josh leads Tyler through the halls of the venue, dodging crew members carrying equipment out to the trucks. 

Tyler shivers in the cold night air, clinging tightly to Josh's arm. He stares at the fans waiting by the buses. They'd see the two if someone bothered to look…

“It's okay. You don't have to talk to them.” Josh whispers. 

“They'll be disappointed…” Tyler sounds like he's on the verge of tears. 

“Lets get to the bus first, then we’ll see how you feel, okay?”

Tyler nods, hands gripping onto Josh's arm tighter than before. 

They walk out where the fans can see them easily and a cheer goes up. Josh watches Tyler suppress a flinch. 

Josh waves with his free arm, grinning at the small crowd. Tyler buries his face into Josh's shoulder, trusting his boyfriend to keep him safe. 

The bus door opens as they approach it, and Josh helps Tyler inside. 

He can feel the disappointed eyes on his back as the door is shut behind him. 

_A simple touch._

_Poke._

_She tilts her head as he pokes her._

_She pokes him back._

_He does it again._

_Is this a game?_

Tyler cries in Josh's arms as the tour bus rolls steadily along a highway. 

They both wish they could go out and meet these people, have an insight into who they are, even if it's just for a moment. 

They're not allowed to anymore, worries of the label louder than Tyler and Josh's desires. 

Tyler cries and cries and cries. Josh can't do anything but hold him close and let Tyler tuck his head into Josh's chest. 

Tyler cries until he falls asleep, tears on his face and soaking the sheets below him. Josh shifts his head away from the wet patch, taking Tyler's hair out of the ponytail and running his fingers through it. 

Tyler still looks upset in his sleep. 

Josh doesn't know how to help him. 

_Her eyes are adjusting to the dark._

_Isn't this game supposed to be in the dark?_

Tyler wakes up late. 

They're at the venue, they've been at the venue for hours. Josh hasn't shifted from holding Tyler close in the hours he's been awake. 

Someone pulls back the curtain. It's Brad. “You guys have an interview.”

“Right now?” Josh asks. Tyler shifts and mumbles something as his eyes blink open slowly.

“Fifteen minutes. I thought you guys knew, or at least you'd be up by now.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon.”

Tyler snuggles closer to Josh. 

“We’ll be out in ten.” Josh says. 

“You better be.” Brad turns and leaves Josh's line of sight. 

“Come on, lets get up.” Josh shakes Tyler gently. “We have an interview, like, now.”

“Not gonna get dressed.” Tyler mumbles. 

“That's okay. Just get up.” 

Tyler practically falls out of the bunk.

They arrive at the interview looking like they've just woken up (which they have) and neither of them care. The interviewer makes a comment about it before the cameras start rolling. Josh laughs, and Tyler just rests his head on Josh's shoulder and closes his eyes. 

Something about the way the interviewer is acting makes Josh afraid. 

His eyes skitter around the room and his leg bounces up and down rapidly. He wishes he had gum. 

The first question is something about the music, and Tyler sits up and looks more engaged as he answers. Josh looks at him and sees a smile. 

At least Tyler is feeling better. 

Josh lets his eyes go out of focus, everything becoming blurry. He's suddenly aware that he's breathing faster than normal. 

Josh is vaguely aware of the interviewer turning towards him. “Now, Amber, I have-”

His deadname makes him flinch hard, as if he's been shot. 

Tyler grabs Josh's hand and pulls him to his feet. “Lets go.” 

The interviewer protests as Tyler drags Josh out of the room. 

As soon as the door closes and they're in the hall Josh sinks to the ground, breath coming fast fast toofast Josh can't breathe and he is dying-

_Games shouldn't have his hands up her shirt._

“Josh, Josh, Josh, hey, come on Joshie boy, I'm here.” Tyler's hands run up and down Josh's arms. “I'm here, you're here, you can breathe, I know you can do it, come on, look at me, breathe with me.”

Josh tries to breathe in and hold it, but his constricted chest makes that almost impossible. 

He hadn't been deadnamed or misgendered for months. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like. 

“Baby boy, come on, you can breathe, I know you can.” Tyler's voice cuts through Josh's thoughts. 

Josh takes in a long, shuddering, gasping breath. He lets it back out in a rush, eyes squeezing shut. 

“You can do it, I know you can do it, just breathe with me.” Tyler pulls Josh so his forehead is against his boyfriend’s chest. “Come on, it's okay, it's gonna be okay.”

Josh feels Tyler's breathing and tries to match it, following as best he can Tyler's slow ins and outs. He can feel tears pricking at his eyes and falling down his cheeks. 

He cries, silently, but at least his breathing is slow. 

“Good boy, my good boy, you did so good.” Tyler runs his hand up and down Josh's spine. 

Josh's tears drip into Tyler's lap. 

“So good, such a good boy.” The praise makes Josh shudder. “Do you wanna go back to the bus?”

Josh doesn't want to move. 

“Okay, we’ll stay here.”

Tyler offers his free hand to Josh, and Josh takes it with both of his hands. 

Tyler is safe, Tyler is safe, Tyler is safe. 

_justagamejustagamejustagame_

They're on the couch in their dressing room. Josh is tucked into Tyler's body, listening to Tyler's slow breathing. 

“Josh?” Tyler whispers. 

“Mhm?” Josh is only capable of soft sounds. 

“Can we tell the fans tonight? That we’re together?”

“Mhm.” Josh answers in the affirmative. 

“Okay.” 

They stay together until Brad pokes his head in and tells them ten minutes to places. 

They scramble to their feet and into their suits. 

Putting on each other’s paint is a ritual that they save time for every night. Tyler's always goes on first, smeared over his hands and neck. Josh is precise even with his shaking hands. They don't need words to tell each other that the paint goes on thick tonight, the anxiety of telling their fanbase showing itself without words. 

Tyler uses his fingers instead of a brush, dipping his fingers into the black and spreading it over Josh's hands and neck. Even more careful fingers spread it over the lower half of Josh's face, gentle fingers brushing the paint over his lips. 

“Onstage. Now.” Brad pushes open the dressing room door. 

Brad hands Josh his beanie and Tyler his mask as they dart out the door and down the halls. 

Josh climbs onstage and pulls on the beanie, watching as Tyler gets onstage from the other side. He listens as they're opening music begins and a cheer goes up. 

People are surely going to notice how dark their paint is. 

That makes both of them much more anxious. 

The sheet drops and Josh plays, hits his drums harder than usual. He funnels all his emotions into the drums, hands loose on his sticks. He can already feel himself begin to sweat the paint off. 

_She forgets._

It's halfway through the show when Tyler tells Josh it's time to reveal. 

“Joshie, can you come up here?” He says into the public mic, looking back at his boyfriend behind the drums. 

Josh clambers over his base and goes slowly up to Tyler, smiling out at the crowd. 

He shakes in fear and anxiety. 

“This is, uh, this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time.” Tyler sets down his ukulele and takes off his sunglasses, looking at the audience with serious eyes. “So, uh, Josh…”

Tyler closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hands delving deep into his pockets. 

“Will you marry me?” He says into the mic, and then drops to one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

The cheers that go up reflect Josh's state of mind, and his yes is lost to the noise. Tyler understands, though, and takes Josh's left hand and slides the ring on. 

It's a simple silver band with a small red gemstone, but it means the world to Josh. 

He falls to his knees and hugs Tyler close, and they cling to each other as people cheer for them. 

They are together. 

Nothing could ever tear them apart. 

_She forgets until she is he and then suddenly everything comes rushing back._

In the shower together, they can't stop smiling, foreheads pressed together as they wash off each other’s black paint. Josh takes Tyler's hair out of its braid, and Tyler sucks hickeys into Josh's flying saucer tattoo, coloring it in with purples and reds. 

Josh moans, tilting his head to give Tyler better access. “Fuck. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tyler mumbles into Josh's skin. His lips begin to move down Josh's wet chest, biting at one of his nipples and ghosting across his top surgery scars.

Josh pants heavily as Tyler settles between his legs. 

He sucks on Josh's clit and Josh gasps, hands flying to lace themselves in Tyler's long hair. “Fuck. Fuck, oh, Tyler, fuckk…”

Tyler uses his tongue to tease him even more, and Josh is writhing and moaning in seconds. 

Josh cums fast, the writhing of pleasure turning into one of overstimulation. Tyler leans back from Josh and grins at him. 

“Want me to get lube?” Tyler asks with a smile. 

“Yes, yes, come on.” Josh begs. 

Tyler is only out of the shower for a moment, coming back with a small bottle. He squirts some onto his fingers, blocking the water with his upper body. 

He slips two fingers inside Josh, making him squirm. He gently stretches him out, Josh moaning quietly. A third finger makes Josh beg and beg. 

Tyler teases him for a while longer before pulling his fingers out and squirting more lube on them, slicking himself up quickly. 

Tyler gently pushes himself into Josh, fingers rubbing at his fiancé’s clit. 

Tyler bottoms out and Josh whines when Tyler doesn't move. Josh pushes at Tyler's chest and Tyler shifts onto his back. 

Josh plants his hands on Tyler's chest and shifts up and down, moaning gently as he sides Tyler. His breath hitches as Tyler rubs at his clit and slips two fingers into his cunt. 

Josh shudders and clenches around Tyler's cock, cursing quietly. He's trying not to be loud, because the only person who’s desensitized to them having sex is Brad and they really don't want to get caught. 

The sex is slow, sweet, Josh grinding down on both Tyler's cock and fingers. They tumble over the edge together, Josh nearly crying as he cums. 

He slides off Tyler's cock, cum gently dripping out of his ass. 

“I love you.” Josh whispers. 

“I love you too.” Tyler mumbles. 

They're together.

They'll always be together.


End file.
